CONFESSIONS
by ScribeoftheFic
Summary: After returning to the Watchtower from the ring match, Oliver and Chloe re-examine their relationship.


CONFESSIONS

By D.A. Sharp

GREEN ARROW Created By Mort Weisinger and George Papp

SMALLVILLE Created By Alfred Gough and Miles Millar

RATED: PG-13 or Teen

NOTE: This story continues from "Ring Match." Although it isn't necessary, that it be read prior.

Taking a seat on the confines of Chloe's couch in the Watchtower, Oliver watched Chloe as she walked away. His eye taking in her well developed figure. Particularly the curves of her butt within the confines of the tight fitting shorts. He had to admit prior, he hadn't given it much heed, but sitting there watching her walk to her lap top. He couldn't but admire her looks as a whole. She was stunning. A goddess.

"So how exactly did you track me down, Sidekick?" he asks, laying back against the couch. "I know you've got mad hacker skills, but I was doing my damnest to keep myself low profile."

Chloe turns her head slowly, looking back at Oliver, smiling softly. "Oliver make up whatever aliases your prefer, but you staying below the radar was pretty near impossible to miss."

He smirks a bit at her comment, enjoying it a bit too much. "So maybe I need to work on my cover a bit more. I needed an out, Chloe. Sky diving, underground ring matches, climbing the highest mountain possible....you name it. I was game for it. It's in been in me forever."

"And you didn't tell me or the others anything because?" Chloe asked, turning around to face him.

"I needed the down time to myself. I maybe a billionaire playboy, but I don't always want to play front and center," he stated, laughing at himself a bit.

"Didn't want to play front and center, huh?" Chloe shakes her head and brings over her lap top. With a few key strokes, she pulls up a number of articles focusing on Oliver: QUEEN GOES EXTREME!, OLIVER QUEEN, PLAYBOY OR WILD CHILD?, and DEEP SEA OLIVER?

"Ok, you got me there. I did leave a bit of trail for the public," he said, closing the lap top. "But can you blame me? I've been on the cover of numerous magazines and besides, the publicity can still do myself and the company some good."

"Ollie, you still did some crazy things, that weren't on record or caught by the public eye," Chloe said, looking into his eyes. "Unlike the press, that you seem to cater to. I'm fully aware of some of the decisions, that you decide to make."

"Is that so?" Oliver asked, resting his arm against the couch.

"You were involved with an illegal street race in Tokyo, where you totalled the car entirely. You had sixteen stitches put into that head of yours."

Oliver smiles a bit wider, hearing the details of his encounter in Tokyo. "I'm impressed, Watchtower. You're not just sexy. You're damn near amazing."

"What did you just call me?" Chloe asked.

"You're amazing," Oliver stated.

"Before that, Mr. Queen," Chloe stated.

"You're very, very, very, sexy," Oliver said, adding to the terms.

"If this is your attempt at trying to get me to do something..." Oliver cuts her off, kissing her lips deeply once more. His hands running down to her butt to pull her in a bit more. The kiss seems to last forever instead of mere seconds, but when they part all Oliver can do is try and catch his breath. Holding her gently, his hand still squeezing her butt. He just looks into her eyes. So amazed that their kiss is as deep and passionate as it is.

"The only thing that I'm attempting to do is put my cards on the table, Chloe. To let you know that I appreciate all the effort you put forth to find me and..." he pauses a second, brushing his hand along her cheek. "That I'm ready to move beyond jumping into everyone woman's bed, besides a woman's that truly cares for me."

"Ollie, are you ok?" she asked, not entirely certain if she should believe him.

"For once in my life I think I'm truly happy and a big part of that is thanks to you," he said, not looking away from her eyes. "If anything I owe you an apology for leaving without a second thought. We work a team together, we respect one another. No secrets. Whatever trouble we get into, we come to one another and work it out."

Chloe nods her head in agreement. "You've got yourself a deal, Ollie, but about us?" she asked, leaning to whisper into his ear. "There is an us isn't there?"

Oliver pulls Chloe gently onto his lap, his eyes still locked with hers. "Yes, there's only us. You and me. A couple." He said it all with a smile of glee. A part of himself, that he's been missing since the Doomsday attack. Without hesitating, he pulls Chloe back into another deep kiss. Their lips meeting one another's and rekindling the same passion from their first actual kiss in the ring. Pulling out of the kiss, Oliver leaned his head against her's. "Date night. You, me. Tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind?" Chloe asked, a smile on her lips.

"I'll tell you when I can think again," he said laughing happily.


End file.
